


Dancing Flames

by theoretically_moss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically_moss/pseuds/theoretically_moss
Summary: It was the night of the ball, celebrating the 995th anniversary of the completion of Garreg Mach Monastery. Edelgard takes a moment away from all the festivities to visit the Goddess Tower, finding a certain professor as she enters.





	Dancing Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is the single fluff piece that I've been required to write, and probably the only one I'll write since I'm no good with fluff. I just have too many angst ideas.

There had been one thing Edelgard wished to do during the ball, that being visiting the Goddess Tower. It had been where her parents met and fell in love, after all. No matter how childish it seemed, she had chosen to cling onto such cherished stories. Though when she entered the Goddess Tower, she was surprised to find her teacher standing there, observing the area.

Edelgard couldn’t help but strike up a conversation with Byleth, telling the story of her parents’ first love. Though when she found herself beginning to reveal more than she wished, she stopped. She still had some lingering thoughts, but found it best not to speak further with Byleth. “Let’s leave it there for today and return to the ball. There must be plenty of students hoping to talk with you...and to dance with you. I would not wish to prevent you from mingling. I cannot keep you all to myself, after all.”

Just as Edelgard turned to leave, she heard a faint “wait” from her professor, stopping the princess in her tracks as she stared back. In response, Byleth held out her hand. “Before you go, may I have this dance?”

Edelgard stared at the extended hand, eyes widening slightly in surprise. She had wanted to share a dance with Byleth, but thought it to be no more than a dream. She was certain too many students would flock to the professor, all wanting to dance with her. Edelgard had given up hope, thinking there were other people she would be more interested in dancing with.

Yet here she stood. Just the two of them. And  _ Byleth _ was the one asking for a dance. Edelgard gladly accepted, placing her own hand in the professor’s. Edelgard couldn’t help but think her hand fit perfectly in Byleth’s, but quickly shook the thought away. She was the imperial princess, she couldn’t allow such thoughts to run rampant. Not to mention she needed to keep her professor at a distance. She couldn’t risk the woman learning too much of her plans. Not when she didn’t know how trustworthy she truly was. But Edelgard quickly brushed those thoughts aside as well, choosing to focus on her dance partner instead.

She laid her other hand on Byleth’s shoulder as Byleth’s free hand took its place on Edelgard’s waist. As they took their first steps, she was surprised to note how well Byleth could dance. It was strange, considering her background growing up as a mercenary. When would she have had the chance to learn to dance? She wasn’t a noble, so she never would have been required to learn, and mercenaries were always on the move, never having a moment of respite. She couldn’t complain though, as it made dancing with the professor all the more enjoyable.

With every step they took, the world around them seemed to fade away. In that moment, the entire world seemed to just be the two of them dancing. Edelgard’s thoughts came to a sudden halt when she noticed a soft smile grace Byleth’s face. She had noticed that the professor began to smile more and more over time, but this smile was different. This was a smile Edelgard had never seen before. It was so warm and lovely.

In that moment, Edelgard wasn’t the imperial princess, heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. No, instead she was a giddy school girl, taking great joy in the moment she found herself in. Her emotion bubbled up and came out as a small giggle. Byleth’s smile grew wider as a result, making the world around them brighten. Edelgard’s breath caught in her throat. The woman in front of her, and her smile, were so beautiful.

The world began to feel so much warmer and Edelgard could swear she heard her heart beating in her ears. She could feel herself getting lost in those deep blue eyes that stared at her with such softness. The moment seemed to last a lifetime, and Edelgard couldn’t help but admit to herself that she wished for it to last forever. But eventually, their feet slowed and came to a stop. The dance was over.

The two stood there in silence, staring at each other with their hands still in place. Those eyes were so entrancing, preventing Edelgard from moving away. Instead, they filled her with a deep desire. She wanted to stand on her tiptoes and kiss Byleth. But she couldn’t. She was once again the imperial princess and Byleth was her teacher. Such desires were not allowed. And yet, that desire kept her locked in place, unmoving from the close touch of Byleth.

She was luckily freed of this when Byleth let go and stepped back, though her smile still graced her face. Edelgard couldn’t help continuing to think about how beautiful that smile was. She felt a slight warmth crawl up her cheeks before averting her gaze. “Thank you for the dance, my teacher.”

Byleth let out a small laugh in response. It was so bright, making Edelgard’s heart beat faster. “I should be thanking you, Edelgard. I was the one who asked you, after all.”

Edelgard could feel her emotions run rampant in her heart. She needed to leave. She had appearances to keep up. “Of course, professor. Though I suppose I should be returning to the ball now.”

Her professor nodded in understanding, silently telling her she could take her leave. Part of Edelgard wished to stay and spend time with her, but as much as her heart pleaded, her mind knew she couldn’t. As she left the Goddess Tower, her thoughts couldn’t help but linger on Byleth. Perhaps they could share another dance in the future. Edelgard let out a dreamy sigh as her lips pulled slightly upward, embracing the idea rather than pushing it away.


End file.
